1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle power line communication system.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-278538, filed Dec. 14, 2010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, an in-vehicle communication system was known in the past, in which plural in-vehicle components are connected to each other through the use of a data bus structure capable of only transmitting information and a supply line structure capable of supplying power and transmitting information, information with low importance is transmitted through the use of only the data bus structure, and information with high importance is redundantly transmitted through the use of the data bus structure and the supply line structure (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4331777).